cuarto de hotel
by kena86
Summary: *slas* doof recibe una invitación que dice que lo espera en un cuarto de hotel y que lleve ropa adicional, no entiende porque, pero de todas formas para ver quién es


-tal vez hace un entinta-inador no fue buena idea- se dice a si mismo mientras saca un aparato del closet de limpieza- que bueno que tengo mi limpiador extremo-inador, que desgraciadamente su aplicación no es malvada, vamos- lleva el aparato parecido a una aspiradora, pero con cepillos de pulidora, varios frascos con liquidos de colores, obviamente diferentes limpiadores, recordando el porque debe usarla una gran mancha negra esta por todo su departamento.

Flash back: en la mañana estaba su ultimo invento, el cual seria usado para manchar la alcaldía y varias partes del area limítrofe, pero Perry el Ornitorrinco llego para tapar la salida de la tinta, la maquina exploto y embarro casi todo de tinta negra y a ellos también -¡mira lo que hiciste, Perry el Ornitorrinco! Ahora tendre que darme un baño- y dicho se encamino, por suerte conocía su casa y encontró la puerta entre la mancha negra-mi ropa arruinada- se queja mientras tapa la tina y abre la regadera con agua caliente, se quito con poca prisa la ropa ahora negra, finalmente desnudo entra a la tina para empezar a quitarse la tinta, por suerte esta fresca y se quita fácilmente, se sienta en la tina, pensando que seria un baño tranquilo, pero… -¡¿Qué rayos?!- de pronto siente una cosa peluda en la tina- ¿Perry el Ornitorrinco?- si el agente también decidió quitarse la tinta en el baño de doofenshmirtz, la tina esta bastante llena que no ve gran parte del cuerpo del ornitorrinco "¿Cuándo se supone que puse jabon?" se pregunta al ver las burbujas alrededor, pronto se da cuenta que dejo la puerta abierta -¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres presentarte ante monograma asi?- pregunta, pero Perry apenas muestra la cara-ush, bien, quitémonos esta tinta- hace años que no se baña acompañado, pero no le pareció gran cosa, no tardo en estar limpio, en cambio el pobre Perry, quien básicamente está desnudo, su pelaje turquesa y piel amarilla necesita ayuda, ambos fregaron y tallaron, por suerte, el monotrema recupero sus colores antes que el agua pasara de tibio a frio, nunca creyo que algún estaría dándose un baño completamente desnudo con su Némesis, salió de la tina- usa una de las toallas si quieres, yo me voy a cambiar, nos vemos mañana… ah, y te odio Perry el Ornitorrinco-dice mientras se pone su bata de baño y sale.

Fin flash back.

Apenas van hacer las 7 pm, y el limpiador-extremo-inador, ya lleva más de 85% de limpieza y es efectiva, Doof esta relajado viendo la tele y tomando café, pero no deja de preguntarse porque Perry decidió tomarse un baño con él.

Zuzh. De pronto escucha un extraño ruido cerca de la puerta, al observarla nota que hay un sobre en el piso, que seguro pasaron debajo de la entrada-que raro, es muy tarde para el correo- recoge el sobre curioso y desconcertado, solo tiene destinatario HEINZ DOOFENSHMIRTZ-bien, si es para mí…- abre el sobre, lo primero que nota es la letra, la cual le parece vagamente familiar, pero no sabe de quién, tal vez de alguien que casi no le escribe, y dice:

*te espero en el hotel SAMSU, lleva ropa de repuesto*

-¿hotel? ¿Ropa de repuesto? ¿Para qué? ¿De qué se trata? Piensa Heinz, piensa… tal vez me echen globos de agua desde un balcón… o tal vez haya una presentación de payasos y echan pasteles… o tal vez hay problemas en el camino, como cemento…eh… tal vez no debería ir en caso de que sea una broma…pero… me da curiosidad… pero ya es tarde… bueno no tanto… y no lleva firma… ¿de quien es esta letra?... parece que me conoce…si, me conoce, tal vez yo lo conozca pero no se me ocurre quien sea… Pero si lo conozco, no debe haber problema… creo- casi convenciéndose con este último argumento, Doof va por una pequeña mochila, y pone un cambio, sigue sin imaginarse para que llevaría ropa extra, pero es mejor estar prevenido-ah, por poco olvido apagar el limpiador-extremo-inador- en especial ahora que ya ha terminado de quitar la tinta, el inador busca que mas limpiar.

El hotel solo esta unas 5 cuadras, el sol se esta yendo, y las calles hay poca gente, espera al menos regresar a casa antes de que este oscuro. –Bien, aquí está el hotel-espera, no le caen globos de agua, entra hasta la recepción-eh… oiga, recibi un mensaje…-

-¿usted es HD?- pregunta la recepcionista.

-¿Quién? ¿HD?- "¿HD? Un minuto ¡son mis iníciales!-si… creo que si-

-lo esperan en la habitación 109- le pasa una llave con el número de habitación.

-eh- esta extrañado, tiene una sensación de que se estuviera metiendo en la boca del lobo-bien-.

Tal vez se tardo un 3 minutos en entender cómo era la numeración de ese hotel pero finalmente encuentra el piso- que fastidio, sea lo que sea espero no llegar tarde, aquí está el 109- observa la puerta, lo primero que pensó es que debía escuchar voces, pero nada, duda, pero abre la puerta, está obscuro, entra, tal vez debería irse –no hay nadie aquí ¿verdad?- pregunta, sin esperar respuesta.

SLAM

Pero alguien más cierra la puerta -¡¿ah?!- antes de poder recuperarse del susto, es empujado a la cama-¡oye!- sea quien sea, no se presenta, pero ya está encima de él-¿Qué estas…?- en un intento de quitárselo de encima, descubre el torso desnudo y musculoso del hombre-oh, cielos- ¿acaso cayó en una trampa?- ¿qui… quien eres… mmmmfff?- el sujeto lo besa de manera ruda, y mete sus manos bajo su ropa, mueve la cabeza para romper el beso-¿Qué… que hace?- el hombre sigue sin decir nada, pero ve que este tiene una ancha y lujuriosa sonrisa, no necesita que le responda, sabe lo que quiere, y eso le aterra-¡Déjame!- usa todas sus fuerza para quitárselo, pero no es tan fuerte, en cambio el otro no está dispuesto a que su presa escape y tampoco está dispuesto a esperar lo que quiere, de un solo jalón desgarra la playera de Doofenshmirtz "otra prenda arruinada" y vuelve atacar sus labios, ahora con el torso expuesto siente la piel del otro, frotándose contra el, ahora las manos del extraño le sujetan la cabeza para que no vuelva a romper el contacto, "¿Quién es este sujeto? ¿Por qué quiere violarme a mí?" está asustado, pero también halagado al ser tocado con tanta ansiedad y deseo por un desconocido, pero sigue siendo contra su voluntad, trata otra vez de quitárselo de encima, una de las manos cambia de posición para seguir sujetando la cabeza de Heinz y la otra baja para empezar a quitarle los pantalones-¡mmmmffff!- trata de luchar, pero esta aplastado por el cuerpo del otro -¡ah!- finalmente el hombre silencioso deja de besarlo en la boca para seguir en el cuello-¡ou!- no solo gime de dolor que le provoca el extraño en cuello "por suerte siempre uso cuello largo o Vanessa me preguntara de dónde diablos salieron estos chupetones", pero también por el brusco manoseo en su trasero-¡basta!-pide otra vez, pero sea quien sea, no está dispuesto a escuchar, para su sorpresa siente otra vez, que el hombre también está desnudo de la parte de abajo ¿por cuanto tiempo lo espero asi?, su cuerpo empieza a luchar contra su mente, siente el caliente miembro sobre el suyo, tiembla de excitación, su resistencia baja, el sujeto aprovecha para llevar su mano para empezar a dilatar la entrada, esto pone alerta de nuevo a Doof, le duele y vuelve a poner resistencia, parece que por fin podrá escapar, porque el otro sin querer lo soltó un poco, pero este reacciono rápido, apenas Heinz logro salir de la cama, pero lo tomo del brazo y lo regreso, pero esta vez quedo boca bajo, -no, por favor-no sabe cómo, pero sabe que su acción molesto mucho al extraño, otra vez encima de él, ambas manos sostenían con firmeza sus brazos, incluso sus piernas están aprisionadas, no hay salida, -¡Agh!- algo grande y caliente invade su cuerpo-du... duele- si duele, pero el sujeto ha dilatado lo suficiente como para no desgarrarse y sangrar, -¡ogh!- empieza un vaivén suave, pero le da en el punto que lo hace estremecerse, no tarda en ser rápido, siente como si fuera estocado varias veces, el sujeto esta fuera de sí, aprieta los brazos de Heinz, respira sobre su oreja, su cadera y testículos chocan de golpe con el trasero de Doofenshmirtz, penetra lo más profundo que puede, -¡basta!-pide Heinz, a pesar de que su cuerpo pide lo contrario, finalmente el extraño llega al éxtasis, y descarga su semilla dentro de Heinz. Esto es una sorpresa para el malvado científico, el sujeto cae sobre él, cree que por fin es el fin y podrá irse, pero para su desconcierto, siente como una de las manos parece buscar algo en su erección, no entiende que hace, pero escucha la respiración cambia, otra vez está molesto ¿Por qué?, de repente lo levanta y lo sienta sobre él, todavía con el miembro del extraño dentro, apenas si trata de entender lo que quiere, la mano que hace rato lo acariciaba, esta masturbándolo bruscamente, ahora comprende, se enojo de que no se viniera al mismo tiempo que él, ahora lo provoca, vuelve a resistirse, pero lo único que logra es auto penetrarse, no evita llegar al clímax, todo su cuerpo siente una corriente eléctrica antes de quedar con la mente en blanco.

Al abrir los ojos todavía sigue siendo de noche, no sabe qué hora que es, pero si sabe el porqué le duele el trasero, -¡ah!- se levanta de golpe, buscando a su violador… pero ya no está, su cerebro empieza a recordar y trata de analizar lo que sucedió "¿Quién diablos era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué me hizo esto?" deseando que nunca vuelva a suceder, se baña, tiene moretones en sus brazos, tal vez en otras partes, pero no las busca, se pone su ropa de repuesto, la que traía quedo inservible, al bajar al recibidor, se acerca otra vez a la encargada.

-eh… disculpe…-

-si, la cuenta ya fue pagada, uh… ¿le paso algo?- le señala su cara.

-¿eh?-le pasa un espejo y nota que tiene unos pequeños moretones, donde el sujeto le sujeto con sus fuertes manos para besarlo a la fuerza-ah… no es nada… tuvimos un desacuerdo… ¡un minuto! ¿a nombre de quien se registro la habitación?-

-pues… Heinz Doofenshmirtz…-dice la encargada al revisar el registro.

-ush… ok, buenas noches-

Doofenshmirtz sale a la todavía oscura noche, ¿Quién era? ¿Lo está acosando? ¿Lo volverá a violar?

Unas horas mas tarde. Siente que algo lo remueve, vuelve a despertar, Perry el Ornitorrinco llego a destruir su inador, pero apenas llego y se puso a dormir en su sala-ajum, lo siento Perry el Ornitorrinco, pero no tengo ningún inador-Perry señalo la bolsa donde llevo la ropa de repuesto- esta vacia, revisala si quieres, Sali de noche para inspirarme pero no encontré nada- se apresura a mentir, pone un cojin en medio para que no se notara en su cara que miente- solo me gane este cansancio (bostezo) si me disculpas, voy a dormir- se esfuerza para levantarse e ir a su cuarto, no se cambia de ropa, se echa sobre su cama y se acomoda, de pronto siente una sabana sobre el, Perry el Ornitorrinco lo siguió otra vez, lo arropa para que duerma a gusto, incluso sube a la cama y se acomoda para verlo dormir "este Ornitorrinco se esta portando raro" piensa Doof antes de caer al mundo de los sueño.

POV Perry

"No es una conducta aceptable en un agente" Observa a su científico malvado dormir profundamente "no es la primera vez que veo dormir a mi Némesis, pero solo yo lo sé: ni Monograma, ni Carl sospecharían que tengo mi propio archivo de Doofenshmirtz que copie de los registros del interno, después del incidente con el maldito Panda, fue un golpe de verdad fuerte que me cambiara, pero después me cuestione él porque me afectaba tanto, le di muchas vueltas al asunto, trate de verle al lado positivo de no tenerlo de enemigo… y no encontré ninguno, lo necesitaba, el también me necesitaba, recapacito y me pidió volver ser su Némesis, pero ahora lo veía de manera de diferente, el es "mío" y de nadie más, sin embargo, el no parece que compartir el mismo sentimiento, y yo no podía revelarme sin arriesgarme a perderlo (en caso de rechazo o que Monograma me obligara a dejar Danville) así que tuve que contentarme con las copias de las grabaciones de las cámaras instaladas, pero ayer fue decisivo, después de mancharnos de tinta, debí aprovechar e irme de regreso a mi base, sin embargo, Doof no cerró la puerta del baño, y me quede viendo como se desnudaba, me satisfacía solo con los videos, pero ahora parecía ofrecerme un espectáculo que hace tiempo fantaseaba, de inmediato tuve un problema, que debía ocultar pronto, pero no podía regresar así, tuve que pensar rápido –mi ropa arruinada- se queja Doof, así se me ocurrió meterme a la tina, aproveche para poner jabón, para que las burbujas ocultaran un poco mi problema, Heinz se sorprendió al descubrirme, pero no insistió en que saliera, prefirió ayudarme a remover la tinta negra de mi cuerpo, el simple hecho de que pasara sus manos sobre mi pelaje, me excitaba demasiado, no sé cuantas veces me vine bajo el agua, y dudo que Doofy se diera cuenta de la cerca que estaba de su piel, lo tocaba, pero cuando empezó a sentirse fría, el salió - usa una de las toallas si quieres, yo me voy a cambiar, nos vemos mañana… ah, y te odio Perry el Ornitorrinco- el definitivamente no se dio cuenta de nada, hubiera sido un buen momento para solo volver a la normalidad, pero para mí fue decisivo: Doofenshmirtz tenía que ser mío, ahora.

Solo necesite entrar a la bodega de seguridad de la OSBA, donde estan guardadas los inadores más peligrosos que se hayan inventado y tome el "humano-inador" ¿Por qué fue clasificado como "peligroso"? en realidad no lo sé, nadie sospecho que yo saque esa pequeña pistola, después de todo soy uno de los mejores, lo demás es historia: una invitación, una habitación oscura, la primera y el mejor sexo de mi vida… y me asegurare de que no sea la última" observa un moretón en el brazo que se asoma entre las cobijas "no me arrepiento de nada… pero prometo ser más amable la próxima vez"


End file.
